


Truth and Lies

by FairyChix26



Series: ML Poetry/short drables [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I don't know I started writing to practice so I can starting writing more, Identity Reveal, Kinda, Poetry, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Prose Poem, adrian is not in love with mari/lb at this point, adrian is single, adrien is fine, alya salt?, but also super does not make her out to be good really, but it is important that anyone reading my fics knows that whenever I write Alix they are non-binary, but like just mentioned in passing, luka and mari are together but it is only kinda mentioned, mari pov, non binary alix, this doesn't come up ever in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChix26/pseuds/FairyChix26
Summary: Marinette reflects on the last years of her life while she prepares to give Ladybug's last press release to the media.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: ML Poetry/short drables [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612963
Comments: 14
Kudos: 140





	Truth and Lies

Winter is cold. Truth  
I had never realised how cold the winter could be until I walking up to the news station in the snow ready to change the world. The last two years would be burned into my mind for the rest of my life.

Alya is my best friend. Lie  
She used to be, but then something changed. She decided that I wasn’t who she thought she knew, and I realized that the truth was she was never truly my friend to begin with.

I’m Jagged Stone’s honorary niece. Truth  
This wasn’t something I ever bragged about, but I also never realized it would come into play like it had. Who better to get someone out of the country than someone who traveled on a regular basis.

I’m still in love with Adrien Agreste. Lie  
That one took me longer to figure out. Adrien is one of the most amazing people I know, but my feelings for him changed a lot when he and I finally got to hang out with each other with all our walls down.

Chloé is one of my best friends. Truth  
After the rest of the class turned on me I got to see a side of Chloé that no one else had. She really was turning over a new leaf and she saved me from myself more than once.

Luka knows all my secrets. Lie  
He tells people he does though, and I let him tell the lie. He knows my soul and he tells me that he knows that the secrets I keep aren’t mine to tell so he doesn’t mind them. I wish I could tell him the truth though. They are my secrets to tell and keep as I please, they have been for a while now.

I’m more confident than I seem. Truth  
People still see the shy scared girl from lycee, but after years of being a superhero I know how to use that to my advantage. I just still need people to not question my every move.

I’m a walking disaster. Lie  
Lila tried to make people believe this for years before I used it to my advantage. No one would ever put two and two together if they couldn’t see me as anyone more than I seem.

I’ve saved the world. Truth  
This is true on more counts than one. People will one day know exactly how many times. I just have to finish the plans I have in place before I can tell them everything.

Ladybug is never scared. Lie  
I have never been more scared in my life than in these last few months. Trying to make things work perfectly, while only being able to know half of the information. People will ask questions, but I won’t be able to answer them. 

Chat Noir led the final attack. Truth  
He knew before I did what was about to happen, but he was still able to finish the fight. I never understood how he could have until Bunnix told me that he needed to know a future before it came to light. 

Chat Noir died in the final attack. Lie  
He couldn’t have died, but it was easier to fake his death then to explain why he went missing at the same time that Adrien did. Not having my partner to run the rooftops with hurt, but him being found out would hurt more.

Hawkmoth is dead. Truth  
I didn’t want to kill him, but Chat told me it was the only possible way for us to both survive the final battle, after the dust settled I understood the truth. 

Gabriel Agrest died of natural causes. Lie  
We couldn’t tell the media the truth of Hawkmoth’s identity, but with him dead we also had to fake Gabriel’s death. When things come out of the smoke Adrien was going to need something to keep him a float.

Adrien Agreste is missing. Truth  
Adrien ran off to deal with things without being in the place where his father terrorised a city almost as much as he hurt his son. He needed to grieve the loss of his mother and the loss of his innocence.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng know’s where Adrien is. Lie  
I have to let everyone believe this lie. So long as they think I know where he is they won’t ask the one person who actually does. 

Lila Rossi is still a model at Gabriel. Truth  
Adrien would fire her as soon as he became the sole owner of the company, but for now he wanted to let her build up her lies enough that her fall would echo across the entire fashion world.

Alya knows and is trusted by Ladybug. Lie  
To her credit she used to be. Until Ladybug found out that the reporter cared more about the fame that unmasking the heroes would bring her than the safety of their friends and families.

Chloé knows where Chat Noir is. Truth  
She had to. She was the first one who knew who he was, and she was one of the people who helped him get out of the country with no one finding out. 

Queen Bee doesn’t know the other heroes identities. Lie  
Chloé was good about keeping the secret. She is the only full time holder other than Chat and I, and she has taken her role as a hero and a trusted confidant with all the grace no one ever expected of her.

I know what to do next. Truth  
I have the press release ready to post, all that is left is to fetch the golden boy, and to tell Luka the full truth. He has stayed by my side through all of this, and we all are about to need his calm aura to help against the storm we were unleashing. I just hope that I’m as lucky as Tikki claims I am. 

Winter is the time of new beginnings. Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a lot of stand alone poems that I am writing.


End file.
